


Return to the Cloyster and Onix!

by Thatauthoryouhate



Series: The Cloyster and Onix [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Futanari, Maids, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Other, Pokephilia, Prostitution, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: Not even thinking about it for too long, you find yourself back at the Cloyster and Onix. Its owner and manager Elizabeth is happy to work with you further.
Relationships: Reader/Gothiruselle, Reader/Gothitelle
Series: The Cloyster and Onix [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708534
Kudos: 31





	Return to the Cloyster and Onix!

Here you are again, standing outside the Cloyster and Onix staring at the door. Why are you here? You still have the majority of your earnings from last time. You sigh as you refuse to dwell on the topic further. You knock on the door with a few rapid taps, not wishing to be seen here. 

After a moment the door opens revealing Elizabeth. “Oh, I wasn't expecting you back so soon deary.” She teases, a sparkle behind her eyes. She does not keep you waiting as she retreats from the doorway, gesturing with a finger for you to follow. You do so, making sure to shut the door behind you.

Once more you are led to the older woman's office and you sit opposite her. “Please don't say you've run out of money?” She asks you, seeming to be genuinely concerned. You shake your head and she breathes a sigh of relief. “Oh good, then what can I do for you today dearie?” She inquires and you fidget in your seat slightly while you formulate a response.

Elizabeth gives you all the time you need, a comfortable silence resting between you. “I'm not really sure.” You answer honestly, earning a giggle from the woman. “If it makes you feel better you're far from the first dearie.” She coos rummaging in her desk before producing some paper. Once again you notice the words “Performer contract” Written at the top. A sudden rush of excitement fills you.

“Things will be a bit different this time dearie, firstly the split will be 50:50.” She states causing you to frown. “How come?” You ask earnestly. “To be blunt, it not being your first time means we will draw less of a crowd until we build your reputation, therefore less money comes in so I need to do something to maintain my income.” She explains. “So, I get a smaller cut of a smaller gate.” You respond, not entirely a fan of the concept. Then again are you really doing this for the money?

“I do have a lot of Pokémon to care for you know.” She chastises, though the smile on her face tells you she is teasing. “Speaking of, I'll give you the choice of partner this time.” She reveals and that does a good job of perking you up. It at least seems like a good trade-off for the loss of pay. “I advise you read the whole thing this time.” She tells you, sliding the document over to you. 

Not in desperate need of money you do just that, scanning the document carefully. It repeats more or less what she told you but with more legal nonsense thrown in. You nod your head as you get to the dotted line. “May I request one thing?” You ask and Elizabeth raises a brow. “Can you get more manly outfits...” You trail off, feeling silly. It does not help that the older woman laughs at your request. “Oh dearie, we have plenty. I just though the trunks would go well when partnering you with Tetra.” She explains and you star at her dumbly. She raises her hands in surrender. “Sorry, sorry. I won't do it again.” She promises and you will have to take her word for it.

With that matter settled, you grab a pen and sign the contract.

Elizabeth grabs it and carefully files it away while also withdrawing three photographs. Instead of the erotic scenes from before, it is only the head-shots of three different Pokémon. “Have a good look and let me know who I should prepare for your show.” She states, leaning back in her seat. You take the photos and look at them one by one. Gardevoir, Gothitelle and a Hatterene. You can hardly believe that your second exhibition is going to be with one of the more traditionally beautiful Pokémon. 

You mull the decision in you mind, weighing the pros and cons of each partner. While a Gardevoir is a must in every man's checklist to experiment with one day, everyone has seen at least one porno involving 0ne taking away the mystique. Hatterene looks cute in her photo but you have heard rumours of them getting violent during displays of emotion, you worry about your physical well-being if you bang one. That left Gothitelle, a Pokémon maid is hard to find any draw backs from. 

Your decision made, you keep hold of the Gothitelle photo and hand the other two back. “Going with Gabrielle?” She hums and you nod, committing the Gothitelle's name to memory. “Good choice, now it is a little short notice but I think we can get a crowd for a show by tomorrow so swing on by in the morning to get ready.” She assures and you let her know you will do just that.

The following day and you can feel the Butterfree in your stomach already as you knock on the club's door. It opens immediately and Elizabeth greets you with enthusiasm, even giving you a peck on the cheek doing wonders to dispel your worries. Similar to before, the older woman leads you to the dressing room. “You've got fifteen minutes dearie.” She reveals, closing the door as she exits. 

You do not rush as you peruse the outfits available, it seems Elizabeth was telling the truth when she said they have more male outfits. You rifle through them. Tuxedo, no. Hiker's outfit, no. Punk Rocker, tempting but no. Your eyes finally land on the perfect garment. What better way to compliment a maid than a butler's outfit? You promptly strip and put on the clothes, examining yourself in the mirror to straighten out any creases. 

You hear clapping from behind and you turn to see Elizabeth admiring the look. “Great choice dearie.” She cheers and you walk over to her. She offers no more idle chat and holds the door open for you. You exit the dressing room and follow her lead.

Twists and turns later and you find yourself face to face with the same curtains as before. Your ass-hole twitches slightly at the memory of Tetra's ministrations. “Did you hear me?” Elizabeth asks and you shy away your eyes in embarrassment. She huffs lightly. “I'm going to introduce you, don't space out in front of our girls and put on a good show.” She pats you on the backside for good measure before leaving.

You're left alone for a moment with your thoughts and already your blood gathers in your crotch at the thought of what is about to come. “Alright girls, give a warm Cloyster and Onix welcome to our newest performer back again!” She announces with gusto and you part the curtains in front of you stepping onto the stage.

You did not think the sight of an audience would cause you pause after last time and yet you stare idly at the crowd. It was nearly twice the size as last time but that is not what freezes you. The women this time are not even close to Elizabeth in age, the oldest looking little over thirty. You hear a light-hearted laugh over the speakers. “Oh dear girls, it seems you've stunned him with your beauty.” She compliments the crowd, causing a mixture of cheering and clapping.

You recover your composure enough to force a smile and you gently raise you hand and offer a meek wave. “How cute, but this isn't a solo act girls!” Elizabeth calls and just like last time a Pokéball lands just off to the left of the stage. It glows before letting out a flash, blinding you temporarily. As your vision slowly returns a humanoid shape stands where the ball once was. Gothitelle faces you, looking your body up and down.

“Gabrielle everyone!” Elizabeth calls and a few enthusiastic women in the front begin to chant the Gothitelle's name. You look at them and it oddly puts you at ease. “Naughty, you're my plaything master.” An accented voice says and you look around for the source. “Idiot, its me Gabrielle.” The voice claims. You look at Gabrielle with bemusement and you swear she pouts. “Telepathy, it's something a lot of us psychic types can do.” She explains and weirdly that makes sense to you. 

Gabrielle glides across the stage and stands in front of you looking you in the eye. It might have been a tad more intimate if you did not have to look down to achieve such a thing. “Now be a good master and service your maid.” Her telepathic voice purrs in your mind. “Isn't a maid meant to serve their master?” You question aloud and the audience laugh at your comment which seemingly came out of the blue. “Trust me master, I know what the crowd likes.” Gabrielle advises and you can not really argue with her.

You get on your knees, your face inches away from her dress. “Good master.” She praises, running a hand through your hair. “Do a good job and you'll get a treat.” She promises, which fills you with an odd sense of determination. In one fluid motion Gabrielle lifts her dress, or rather the third segment of it revealing a flaccid light-purple cock matching the tone of her face. You were not expecting that. “D-did Liz not tell you?” Her telepathic voice wavers, unsure of your reaction. 

Elizabeth did not in fact tell you, but you are contractually obliged to complete this act. And hey, you are doing this for the experiences right? You decide to answer Gabrielle's question with your actions. You gently wrap your dominant hand around her flaccid cock and begin to gently stroke, attempting to get her hard. You hear the Pokémon release a staggered breath. “M-master.” Rings inside your head, blotting out the excited squeals from the audience. You simply wink up at your partner as her cock stands at full attention, seven inches easily. 

With Gabrielle fully erect you let go of her, you need to do more than a handjob to earn a treat you wager. You lean your head forward and let the tip of her cock rest just between your lips. You feel her hands rest on the back of your head and you're certain she wants nothing more than to wrestle control and fuck your throat. You're in charge though and slowly open your mouth to take in her shaft, you wriggle your tongue to caress the weight in your mouth as you slowly bob your head back and forth taking at most half her length. “Deeper master” Gabrielle let's you know, perhaps she's a quick shot and want you to take all of her before she finishes. 

Whatever the reason you don't mind obliging, wanting to take as much of her as you can. You recall your head, wanting to empty your mouth but the gentle pressure pushing the back of your head leaves you with at least her crown in your mouth. With some force you push your head forward taking the Pokémon's cock fully, forcing you to let out a gurgle as she reaches your throat. “G-othi.” She cries with passion.

You feel her fingertips dig lightly into your skull as she holds your face in place. She pulls her hips back, sliding her cock out of your mouth. She slams forward driving her cock into your mouth all the way to hilt. You expect a moment to adjust but no, she begins to thrust in and out fucking your mouth. You begin to breathe through you nose and every time she thrusts forward it elicits a lewd gargling from you, driving the crowd wild. Your own cock throbs against your pants, you can hardly believe having your mouth violated turns you on so much. 

“Hope you're thirsty.” The voice in your head rings giving you some warning for what is to come but not when. All of a sudden with her cock touching the back of your throat, Gabrielle stops her thrusting. Not a second later and cum begins to flood your throat. You are able to keep on top of it for the briefest of moments, swallowing her load as it fires. Unfortunately the amount of cum she pumps into your mouth seems endless and you gargle on her seed. For what feels like an age you struggle breathe, until the Gothitelle pulls her cock free of your mouth and her excess cum spills from your mouth. You swallow a little more but the bulk of it dribbles from your mouth, down your chin until finally leaking on the floor. 

“Gothi.” The Pokémon cries, facing the audience and bouncing on the spot, letting flecks of cum drop on the floor. You look at the Gothitelle and notice past her the audience is paying little attention. Every single woman in the audience was dealing with their own desire, legs spread open and fingers rubbing themselves in whatever manner worked best for them. The crackling of the loudspeakers got many to stop, but not all. “Sorry to interrupt your fun girls, but Gabrielle needs a thumbs up or a thumbs down. Does dearie here deserve a treat for his efforts?” She demands of the audience. 

Apart from a few too busy enjoying themselves to take notice, the audience sticks up their free hands. The front row at least gave thumbs up, that much you can see. “Aren't you girls generous, alright give him his treat Gabrielle!” Elizabeth's voice declares and the Gothitelle lets out a happy cry.

Gabrielle lowers her skirt, hiding away her cock. In one fluid motion she bends forwards and raises the same bit of skirt but from behind, this leaves you with a wonderful view of her curvy purple backside. You admire it for what must be a little too long. “G-get over here and ravish me idiot.” Her voice in side your head commands. 

You get to your feet and undo your belt. Immediately your trousers fall and you kick them free. All that's left is your pants, which you also promptly remove. Your erect cock is free and inches away from the Gothitelle's passage. A series of wolf-whistles and cat-calls emanate from the audience and you must admit it feels good. The tip of your cock is already slippery from pre but you wonder if this is gonna hurt your partner, after all Tetra's initial probing were not the most pleasant. “Aren't you sweet master, I will be fine.” Her voice echoes in your mind and that's good enough for you.

Wasting no time you slip you cock between her cheeks and feel your tip press against the entrance to her hole. As gently as you can you push forward and with surprising ease it slips inside, prompting a moan from the Gothitelle. Your cock throbs at the reaction and you ease more of yourself inside, the tightness of her gripping your cock. You soon go as far as you can, groping her cheeks while your embedded inside her. “G-g-gothi.” She squeaks, and you stop your touches. You reposition your hands so that they now rest upon her hips.

Slowly you pull your member out of her, stopping when only your tip remains. “Claim your prize.” You hear her slutty tones ring inside your head and need no more invitation. You thrust forward with all your might, spearing her on your cock. The sudden thrust was more than she was ready for, her inside clamping around you tightly. With some force you begin to start a fast but steady rhythm of thrusts, eliciting moans from Gothitelle. Suddenly you see cum begin to fire from her cock, shooting far enough to hit a woman in the audience who wipes it with her fingers and licks it hesitantly. 

The sight hastens your own climax and you can feel you usual sensation of your balls tightening. You mimic your partner's earlier action, stopping as you hilt inside her ass-hole. You gasp as your cock twitches and releases its load loose inside of Gabrielle, filling her up with your seed. As your orgasm subsides you slowly withdraw from your lover and admire her cum-filled hole which begins to leak. Gothitelle for her part is panting heavily as she drops to her knees. You worry you went to hard but she turns around and rests her head on your leg. You don't get to admire the sight for long as she is enveloped by a red glow and promptly disappears. 

“There we have it girls, Give our dearie a hearty goodbye and then you can finish yourselves off!” Elizabeth declared and a round of applause erupted from in front of the stage. You stand there for a moment, you cock still dripping before realising you're free to go. You leave via the curtains you entered through and once again Elizabeth is there waiting. “Go wash up dearie, then meet me in my office.” She instructs you and you wonder the corridors in search of the showers. 

After you showered you arrive at Elizabeth's office, wearing the same clothes as you turned up in that morning. “600,000 Poké, not too bad dearie.” She reveals, placing the money on the desk in two equal stacks. “Yeah...” You say trailing off. “Oh-ho, you want to talk about something dearie? Don't you worry nothing is off limits.” She assures and it give you enough confidence to ask. “Why didn't you tell me Gabrielle had a dick?” You ask, hesitancy obvious in your tone.

Elizabeth puts a finger on her chin and looks upwards, making a show of thinking. “Well, she calls herself a she for one.” She states. “And I didn't want you backing out before the day” She adds sheepishly, clearly the main reason behind the deception. “I...” You pause a moment, wondering if you should reveal your thoughts. “I have enjoyed my time here so, give me some credit.” You reveal, throwing caution to the wind. For her part Elizabeth claps rapidly. 

You roll your eyes before grabbing your stack of Poké. “Come on by again if you want to do another show dearie, maybe even sign a regular contract instead of these one-offs.” She says in farewell, offering a wink. 

You keep on walking, though your thought linger on her offer. Doing this every week might be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> A little on the fence about how this one turned out. I'm going to do something completely different when I return to this series so look forward to it!


End file.
